The Promise
by ShadowLightAngel16
Summary: After an accident Lelouch has forgotten all about himself, his family, and his lover, Suzaku. Suzaku must help Lelouch remember everything about himself and about their relationship. A tragic and sweet story about a love that will last for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The winter snow fell above a small city in the country, Britannia. It was not snowing very hard. The snow was light and small but enough to start covering the streets with white blankets. The snow could not have arrived at any better time. In was in the middle of December almost Christmas in fact very rarely has there been a white Christmas here in the city. Many houses have already started to decorate their house with Christmas supplies such as lights, light-up statues, and some have already tried to start making a snowman. The stores were all decorated with Christmas supplies, signs have been placed up informing the people passing by about Christmas sales. People have already began buying gifts whether it's for their friend, family, or lover. The streets were filled with people walking and running around enjoying the spirit of Christmas. There a one particular store among the streets that stood out.

It was a small restaurant with a wooden sign that spelled out the words Café Geass. The words were written in a beautiful style. It had simple decorations and a wreath hanging by the door. Inside was filled with Christmas supplies. There a tree filled with many pretty baubles of all sorts of designs and colors. There were stickers and words painted on the windows. There were ribbons hanging from the ceiling and mistletoe that hang just above the fire place. The restaurant was filled with people. The waiters all wore a costume either of a reindeer, an elf, or Santa.

"Here's your meal." A man dressed in reindeer costume approached the table and laid out there meal. "Enjoy…you two." He smiled and sprinted away.

"Tamaki is cheerful as ever." The man on the table laughed. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a blue jacket with a white stripe near the zipper. He wore gray pants along with black shoes. "Well it is almost a special day." The man across from him said.

This boy had dark black hair up to his neck. His eyes were a beautiful dark violet color. He wore a white shirt with a dark green jacket. He wore dark color pants with a nice pair of snow boots. He took a sip from his soup and made an expression of the soup being delicious. He dipped his spoon in again but this time held it out for the other boy to take a sip. "Here, Suzaku try this." He smiled.

The boy smiled and leaned in and placed his mouth over the spoon. He sat back down and happily shouted "It's good! Kallen and Ohgi really hit the jack-pot this time. This soup will make a profit for the restaurant along with this new spaghetti." Suzaku held out his fork and motioned his friend to take a bite. The boy closed his eyes and leaned in and took a bite.

"It really is good." He said with his eyes still closed and a smile. He was about to open them until he found a pair of lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes wide and saw Suzaku leaning all the way in with his lips pressed on his. He fell back and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked blushing. "We're in public."

"Sorry, but you looked a little cute just then. I couldn't stop myself, sorry Lelouch." Suzaku apologized looking down.

Lelouch sighed stretched out a hand and patted Suzaku on the head. "Geez, what am I going to do with you. It's fine since it's almost Christmas."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku happily said. They were still happily staring at each other when they heard laughter behind the kitchen counter. Their friends were all laughing and snickering watching them. They both blushed and sat upright again laughing at the same time. After some time has passed they both placed on their jackets, toques, and scarf's exiting the restaurant getting ready to pay when someone hugged them both from behind.

"Milly," both of them said in a surprised tone.

"Both of you get out here already, dinner is on me tonight." She smiled. "Consider this a late present Lelouch. You birthday just passed a few days ago and since I wasn't here this is my special gift."

"Are you sure?" Suzaku asked.

"As the manager of the store you surely do not want to argue with her." Tamaki teased and gave them both a push along with other people who worked in the restaurant. This was a restaurant where most of their friends worked. In minutes they were outside holding hands and walking about in the snowy street. They reached their car that was only parked a few blocks away. Suzaku opened the door for Lelouch and bowed "After you your majesty." He teased.

"You always have that knight personality don't you." Lelouch smiled and got in. Suzaku laughed and got in from the driver's side. He started the car and drove into the streets. Lelouch's phone rang he picked it up and looked at the caller. He only frowned and pushed the button reject.

"Was it him?" Suzaku asked concerned stopping at the red light.

"Yeah it was him." Lelouch said looking out the window. Suzaku kept his eye on Lelouch and reached out and held touched Lelouch's hand and held it close to his own face. He kissed the ring on Lelouch's finger."

"Don't worry. I won't let him take you anywhere." He said. Lelouch only smiled happily and leaned in to give Suzaku a kiss. "I'll always be with you. That was my promise before we got married right?" Suzaku stroked Lelouch's hair. Lelouch gave a little nod and replied yes and that he will always stay by Suzaku.

They both sat back as the light turned green. Suzaku had only just began to move when a car came sliding down and without further warning it slammed into their car right by Lelouch's side on the car. Their car spun and slammed against a lap post. Suzaku who could now barely keep his eyes open looked to his side to see an unconscious Lelouch with a big scar by the side of his head. Suzaku reached out and brushed his fingers at Lelouch's check. _Lelouch….._ Before he closed his eyes the last thing he heard was the sound of cries of calling an ambulance and that the one sitting beside the driver is critically injured.

* * *

I was inspired after watching the trailer to the movie the Vow. I wanted to write similar story to that movie. Review! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The First Meeting_**

Lelouch stood by the front door of his school. It was pouring rain and he had told his parents he would be fine going home alone today. He had to stay after school anyway. Lelouch was worn out. The meeting was longer than he thought. He was the vice-president of the school so he had to go. The meeting was about the trip coming up for his grade. The grade elevens all had to go on a trip to Kamine Island for a camping trip.

Lelouch had to help organize all the activities taking place, the meals, the cabin groups, and travel plans along with Milly, who was the president of the school. They had only fully planned the activities and travel times so far. They still had to make groups, cabin groups, and meal plans. After the meeting Lelouch couldn't wait to get home but there was one problem: it was pouring rain. Lelouch sighed, 'I should have brought an umbrella.' 'I guess I have to walk home in the rain.' Before he took a step he felt the presence of something beside him. He turned to see a boy his age holding out an umbrella to him. The boy had brown hair and had green eyes and he wore the uniform of the normal class men. In this school there were two programs: the elite and normal program. The elite program is for those who have exceeding high level grades. The normal program is for students who have average grade. Both programs are about the same but the elite program learns more difficult and advanced material. And if one were ever to do poorly, one would be demoted to the normal program right then and there.

To tell the difference between an elite and normal student you would look for a pin. All the elite students get to wear a pint that was the shape of a chrest with the school logo with a chain that connected both sides. Also the elite students wore a black sweater with a red tie while the normal students wore a red sweater with a black tie. All the boys wore gray pants while the girls wore gray skirts. Usually the elite students don't talk to the normal students and sometimes the elites would bully the normal students, but Lelouch was different. Besides Milly and Shirley, most of Lelouch's friends were all normal students: Rival, Nina, and Kallen.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked the boy standing before him. The boy continued to hold out the umbrella and walked towards him. "Take it." The boy finally said.

'Huh…' Lelouch was confused. The boy handed the umbrella to him and smiled. "But…what about you," Lelouch asked, "won't you get wet?"

"Don't worry, I don't live very far." The boy answered. "So use it, elite-san."

"But if you get sick I'll feel responsible." Lelouch said concerned. "And don't do this just because I'm an elite student. A normal student is no different from an elite student. We're all students at this school." Lelouch held out the umbrella, hinting the boy to take it back. The boy looked a little surprised, but only laughed.

"You are very kind, but really use it. And I'm not doing this because you're an elite, it's because I want you have it." He said looking down trying to hide his blush. Lelouch kept his eyes on the boy and felt his heart skip a beat. The boy's head suddenly shot up, "Well got to go." He ran off without taking another look back.

"Hey! Wait, what's your name?" Lelouch called but the boy was gone within minutes. Lelouch only sighed. 'I guess I'll find him and return it to him tomorrow.'

The next day, Lelouch had arrived extra early. Since he had no idea who the boy was and which class he would be in. He did not have time to check the whole school for him. Lelouch shivered a little bit. It was always cold in the morning. Lelouch had to come early there were some people who had morning practice for clubs. There had been some people that have come already but none of them had been that boy from yesterday. Lelouch was now leaning on the rock wall of the front gate. 'What if he got sick and doesn't show up? Should I try to find a friend of his and then ask for his address and deliver the umbrella and a sorry note for getting him sick? That sounds a little strange and it something a couple would do. Should I try to find him later today? What if he arrived earlier than I did?' Lelouch continued to wait deep in thought until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lelou why are you here so early?" he looked up to see a girl with orange hair.

"Shirley…" Lelouch said.

"Why are you here your usually in the classroom by now?" she asked him.

"Well I'm waiting for someone." Lelouch said pointing to the umbrella. Shirley looked at him confused. "Someone lent it to me I just wanted to return it." Lelouch said. "I didn't get a chance to ask for his name so I don't know how I'm going to find him."

"Do you know what he looks like I'll help you?" She said smiling.

"Thank you Shirley. I think he had brown hair and green eyes and he is the normal program." Lelouch said to her. Shirley looked to the sky for a bit. She was mumbling to herself as if she was trying to remember something. They she shot her head back straight and looked at Lelouch.

"Sorry I don't know him, but I'll keep an eye out for him." She said. She suddenly realized the time and rushed away. "Sorry Lelou I'm on duty today."

Lelouch only laughed and waved good-bye. It had been at least 10 minutes since Shirley left and still the boy did not show up. Class was almost starting, if that boy does not show up he's either late or sick at home. "Lelouch-san it's time for school." One the students closing the gate informed.

"Oh sorry." He said. He was about to walk in when he heard a yell coming from afar. WAIT! That was all he could here. He turned in the direction of the voice and a person on a bike riding like the speed of lightening towards him.

"I'm here!" the boy shouted sliding towards the door but he did not notice Lelouch. When he noticed he hit the brakes but much too hard. He flew off his seat a bit, lost balance and crashed right into Lelouch. Lelouch fell back and landed on the ground with the boy landing onto of him. Both them did not move for a minute. The boy pushed himself up and rubbed his head. "Sorry are you ok?" he asked only to find that the person he crashed into was the boy from yesterday. He pushed himself all the way up, "Ahhh…I'm so sorry." He apologized and helped pull Lelouch up. Lelouch was still rubbing his head. "Um…are you really ok." The boy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but seriously watch where you're going." Lelouch said and noticed it was the boy. "It's you!" He shouted. "Where have you been do you know that I have waiting here since 6:30?!" Lelouch said. "And also did you that you were almost late?"

"Sorry I overslept." The boy apologized, 'This guy…' Lelouch gripped the umbrella, he then handed the umbrella over to him. "Here thanks for letting me borrow it." The boy took it and asked,

"Were you here early just to return it to me?" the boy looked stunned.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered. The boy suddenly smiled and thanked him. Lelouch looked confused, 'He's happy about me returning the umbrella to him?' He was about to walk off but he stopped himself and faced the boy again. "By the way what's your name?" he asked.

"Kururugi Suzaku," the boy answered. "I'm in grade 11 in the normal program."

Lelouch smiled at the heartwarming smile the boy gave. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, in grade 11 in the elite program…" Lelouch said walking off, leaving Suzaku at the gate watching him as he made his way to class. Luckily when Lelouch arrived in class the teacher had not yet arrived. Lelouch sighed in relief and made his way to his desk. He sat placing his elbows on the desk and stared out the window with his hand supporting his face. He could see the field from here and the garden below. He could also see the normal program classroom. The school was practically a U shape. He watched as the students stood up to greet there teacher, but the greeting was stopped by the entrance of a late student. Who ran in and took his seat right by the window. Lelouch took a closer look only to see that the person was Suzaku! Who waved at him and he surprisingly waved back.

Throughout class both Suzaku and Lelouch often found themselves staring at each other. Suzaku who would suddenly make funny faces at Lelouch to make him laugh and Lelouch who would often laugh and try to tell Suzaku to pay attention to class. Lelouch managed to listen to class for the last few minutes of class. When the bell rang he looked in the direction of the window and realized that Suzaku was gone. 'Where did he go?' Lelouch thought. He suddenly heard the footsteps of someone running through the halls as many students screamed and moved out the way.

"Hey!" was all Lelouch heard. He turned to the door to see Suzaku standing right there. 'When did he get here? It should have a least took him 3 minutes to get here but it only took him one, even for running that's insane. Is he on the track team?' Suzaku walked through the door and approached him slowly. He was still panting from running.

"Um…" Suzaku started. "The roof…"

"Is something the matter with the roof?" Lelouch said. "As the vice president I'm willing to whatever con-cern..." Before Lelouch could finish he found his friend Milly pulling his arm.

"Come on, we'll be late!" she said dragging him away.

"Milly don't pull me. Owww…watch the arm." Lelouch cried. "Uh, I'll talk to you later." Lelouch waved to Suzaku.

"Uh…sure." Suzaku waved. There were many people looking at him. He is from the normal program. It's not normal to walk into the elite class usually. He made his way out and ran back to the class room. It is normal at the school for the elite to look down upon the normal. Barely any of the elites are friends with the normal students. Only Lelouch, Milly, and Shirley had ever spoken to the normal students since they actually had friends from the program. By the time the lunch bell rang, Lelouch packed his bag and made his way to the roof.

'The cafeteria is always full and the elites and the normal students always start fights in the yard and garden. Milly has a meeting regarding the swimming club. Shirley is in the club so she had to be there. Nina is busy with the tech club. Rival is probably in the mist of watching a fight and going to report it to the Newspaper club. Kallen in probably in the karate club now, they are discussing about an upcoming tournament. I guess I have to eat alone. Whenever I'm alone, I come to the roof. No one comes up here, so you could say it's my special place. And since it's locked all the time no one can come. But I have the key so I can enter.' Lelouch unlocked the door as a small gush of wind came. He walked through the entrance, closed the door, and locked it. He walked all the way to the wall and sat down leaning his head back. He looked up to the sky to see no clouds but just the bright warm sun shining down.

'It'd be nice if I could stay here forever.' He thought pulling out his lunch. Lelouch often made his lunch. Usually would eat what the cooks prepared him but he liked to cook his own meal sometimes.

'Making my own meals is also better. I wonder if I should make Nunnally, Euphie, and Cornelia something tonight? And Clovis might want something as well and Schneizel…wait he can't be back yet. He's on a business trip…I wonder when he'll be…ba-ck' Lelouch snapped back to reality as he heard a noise, he stood up and walked around trying to locate the noise. He then saw a cat on stuck on the roof of the small shed. Lelouch ran over and tried to get the cat down but the shed was too high for him to reach the cat. Lelouch pulled out a stool from the shed, stood on then jumped and tried to pull himself onto the roof of the shed. He managed to get on. He carefully crawled on the roof trying not to look down.

'Come on kitty.' Lelouch thought. The cat continued to back away. Lelouch noticed there was a thorn stuck in the cat's paw. "I won't hurt you." Lelouch stretched out his hand hoping the cat would jump on. The cat remained still and did not move. Lelouch tried to get closer but the cat suddenly jumped and landed right on Lelouch's head. Lelouch struggled to see and keep his balance on the roof with the cat jumping on his head. "Hey, calm down." Lelouch said, but he lost balance and felt himself roll down the roof. He closed his eyes braced himself to hit the ground. To his surprise someone caught him just before he could hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Lelouch opened his eyes only to find Suzaku before him.

"Kururugi?" Lelouch asked surprised

"Yeah it's me." Suzaku replied.

"How did you get up here?" Lelouch asked.

"Well I climbed from the nearest window to here." Suzaku laughed.

'Is this guy some athletic demon or something?' Lelouch thought. He realized that Suzaku was still carrying him. "You can put me down now." Lelouch said.

"Oh, sorry." Suzaku said looking a little red and placed Lelouch down, who was also still holding the cat.

"Thanks." Lelouch said back on his feet.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Suzaku asked.

"My friends are all busy so I eat lunch on here alone." Lelouch carefully held the cat and pulled the thorn out. The cat managed to remain still.

"You were saving a cat?" Suzaku said.

"Yeah…" Lelouch gently rubbed the cat's head as the cat meowed happily. Suzaku leaned his hand in to also touch the cat but the cat only bit him on the finger.

"Ouch!" Suzaku pulled away with the cat still biting him. Suzaku tried to shake the cat off but it was no use. "Stop moving!" Lelouch shouted as he tried to grab the cat. He finally managed to grab hold on the cat after chasing them around and stop the cat from biting the poor boy.

"You ok?" Lelouch asked seeing Suzaku's finger which was now bleeding a bit. "Ah! You're bleeding!" panicked and grabbed Suzaku by the arm and pulled him to where he left his stuff. Lelouch pulled out a small first aid kit he kept in his bag. He first disinfected the wound then applied a Band-aid on. Suzaku could only stare at Lelouch as he was treating his wound. "All done," he sighed outing his kit away.

"Thank you." Suzaku touched the wound on his finger.

"Oh yeah, about what you were asking me, what's wrong with the roof?" Lelouch asked remembering their cut conversation in the classroom.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the roof together to eat lunch." Suzaku said. "As a thanks, for giving the umbrella back."

"I would have been fine with that but you know that the roof is lock-ed" Lelouch suddenly realized something. "Have you snuck up here before?"

"Um…yeah." Suzaku answered rubbing his head. "Is that alight?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Lelouch sighed as the cat hopped off him. "I was thinking of turning this part of the roof into a garden, well it's mostly Shirley and Milly's idea."

"That would be nice." Suzaku said watching the cat run around. He then stood up, "Well I have to go buy my lunch in the cafeteria. I'll meet you back up here."

"Why don't we share a lunch? I made too much for myself and the café is probably still full." Lelouch held out his lunch box. If only Lelouch could see the blush Suzaku was making as he reached out and took the box.

"Wah… you made this." Suzaku said looking at the food. It was just sandwiches but they looked more delicious than the ones sold at school and restaurants. He then hesitantly took a small bite.

"It's good!" He shouted. He finished it in another two bites. "Really good… you a make cook."

"Well thank you." Lelouch said not knowing that he was slightly blushing.

"Hey, Lelou…." Suzaku stopped himself. "Sorry I mean Lamperouge."

"Just call me Lelouch." He smiled. Suzaku was surprised. 'That was the first time I met someone like him someone who was so nice and was in the elite club. This person was not loud and mean like the others and most of all kind and I guess fair…'

"Lelouch why are you so different from the others?" Suzaku asked. "You're not mean at all."

"Now that's a surprise." Lelouch said. "Usually people see as a cold hearted person."

Suzaku quickly shouted, "You're not!" surprising Lelouch.

"Thank you for that, well I guess," Lelouch looked into the sky, "I just don't like seeing someone who has more power bully the weak. As someone with more power they should be using it to help others than just for themselves….." Suzaku could not move he was lost in Lelouch's word.

"Suzaku… Suzaku… Suzaku!" he heard someone crying. Suzaku could feel his vision of Lelouch blurring and he then found himself looking at a sea green ceiling.

"Suzaku?" he heard and turned his head to find Milly beside him. He looked around and most of his friends around him: Ohgi, Tamaki, Rival, Nina, and Shirley. He sat up slowly with the help of Milly and Rival.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were in a car accident." Rival said. As Suzaku looked in the mirror he noticed his head was bandaged and he had bandages on his arm and face. Car accident he touched the side of his cheek and suddenly remembered.

"Lelouch! Where is he? Is he ok? Was he hurt?" Suzaku panicked trying get out of bed in a rush with little success.

"He's still unconscious." Rival said. "Nunnally and Euphie are there right now."

Without another warning Suzaku sprung out of bed and went for the door. He ran out and right away asked where Lelouch Lamperouge was. The startled nurse answered in the room at the very far corner but before Suzaku could ran again he fell down.

"Suzaku!" Kallen shouted and ran to him helping him up. He grabbed her by the wrist and looked into her eyes. His eyes were sad and desperate.

"Please take me to him." He begged. Kallen stared at the ground for a bit but then placed Suzaku's arm over her shoulder,

"Come on." She said.

"Thank you." Suzaku said as they slowly made their way to the room. When they reached the room Suzaku could see a crying Euphie and Nunnally sitting beside each other holding hands. Kallen opened the door and there Suzaku could see Lelouch clearly. He lay on the bed still, not even a single moment. There were wires attached to him and an oxygen mask over his mouth. Kallen helped Suzaku sit down as he continued to stare at his lover.

"Is he ok?" Suzaku asked.

"The doctor said he should be fine, but he hasn't even woken up yet." Nunnally cried. Euphie had he arms around Nunnally trying to comfort her. Suzaku slowly reached his hand out and placed it on Lelouch's hand that was resting outside the blanket. It was warm but cold at the same time.

"Lelouch…I'm right here. We're all here waiting, so hurry and return." Suzaku said trying not to cry. To his surprise Lelouch's hand suddenly moved and his eyes were squinting. Suzaku stood up from his chair still holding Lelouch's fragile hand. He could see Lelouch's eyes opening. "I'll go get the doctor!" Kallen cried with Euphie and Nunnally following after her.

"Lelouch…?" Suzaku cried. Lelouch turned and faced Suzaku with his eyes half opened. The nurse ran in and walked to Lelouch, "Are you in pain?" Suzaku asked.

"My head..." Lelouch answered in a painful voice.

"I'll go get something for him." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Suzaku said to the nurse. He then turned his head back at Lelouch and nearly cried. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"Um…" Lelouch started.

"What wrong Lelouch, are you thirsty or hungry or…"

"Who are you….again?" Lelouch finished and Suzaku only froze.

* * *

Next Chapter Done!


End file.
